Letters
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: The reign of Kelly Jones has ended and she now has to learn to adjust to life outside of St Trinians. But not everything has changed, Jones still has to deal with the famous textbook and the Geek behind it (who has yet to give into those sexual urges). Sequel to Messages


_You owe fifty pounds._

_**!~!~!**_

I owe you fuck all Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't resort to swearing in the office_

_**!~!~!**_

_You still owe me though Kelly._

_**!~!~!**_

Are you going to do the decent thing and  
tell me why?

_**!~!~!**_

It's very rude to demand money.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's rude to steal money and a painting from  
the National Gallery. It's also rude to sell  
a painting to your ex-girlfriends father under  
the pretence that it's a real Vermeer._

_**!~!~!**_

_Not to mention doing it all in the space  
of forty-four hours._

_**!~!~!**_

That was different and you know it.

_**!~!~!**_

_Criminal._

_**!~!~!**_

You weren't complaining at the time.  
Also, you could've prevented it except you didn't.  
Isn't preventing the course of justice a crime

_**!~!~!**_

As well as half the hacking you do  
daily.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop changing the subject Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

_You owe me fifty pounds due to you  
being captured and taken as a prisoner of war  
during your first mission._

_**!~!~**_

That wasn't my fault,  
Taylor and Andrea decided to have a  
domestic before deactivating the alarm.

_**!~!~!**_

_Whose fault was it?  
Don't blame Santa again either._

_**!~!~!**_

_So it wasn't' because you were busy  
flirting with Annabelle over the phone whilst  
deactivating a nuclear device._

_**!~!~!**_

_Miss Fritton will physically kill you if  
she finds out that her only niece and  
heir is your booty call._

_**!~!~!**_

_I'd actually pay to see that._

_**!~!~!**_

Then you'd jump in and use  
complex phrases and equations to calm  
Miss F down.

_**!~!~!**_

You put in a lot of effort to rescue me  
from that labour camp.  
Don't deny that you want me.

_**!~!~!**_

_Get over yourself._

_**!~!~!**_

But Polly,  
I'm more wanted than the top shelf  
porn.

_**!~!~!**_

Don't snort,  
it's not very ladylike.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's lucky that I'm not officially  
Lady Polly then isn't it?_

_**!~!~!**_

_You however, is one day going to  
be Lady Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't remind me.

_**!~!~!**_

You've rescued me now so  
you can go back to the states.

_**!~!~!**_

_But I like it here,  
I think I may stay._

_**!~!~!**_

You don't even have a  
job here.

_**!~!~!**_

_I do._

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm Agent Polly;  
I've been hired to keep you in line._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm a grown woman, a St Trinian and now  
an official government spy.  
I know multiple ways to kill a person with  
one hit and I'm trained in firearms.

_**!~!~!**_

Do you really think that I need a baby sitter?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes._

_**!~!~!**_

_You're not invincible you know._

_**!~!~!**_

No but I am independent enough  
to look after myself.

_**!~!~!**_

_You're an idiot._

_**!~!~!**_

_A stubborn one at that._

_**!~!~!**_

_You've always worked with a team.  
You may have been the leader but you needed everyone  
else._

_**!~!~!**_

_Look at all of your schemes and  
tell me how many have worked with only  
your input?_

_**!~!~!**_

I created a water slide in our third year,  
can you remember how it flowed  
through most of the corridors and flushed Taylor  
and her Chavs out?

_**!~!~!**_

_Who found the water source to  
fuel that?_

_**!~!~!**_

_Me._

_**!~!~!**_

What about the CCTV?

_**!~!~!**_

_Who programmed them?_

_**!~!~!**_

Who put them up?

_**!~!~!**_

_It was a joint effort Kel._

_**!~!~!**_

The heist was my idea.

_**!~!~!**_

_That was only a success due to other__  
people's input._

_**!~!~!**_

_There's no shame in asking for help._

_**!~!~!**_

Is this you asking me to help  
you relieve yourself?

_**!~!~!**_

What will Celia say about this revelation?

_**!~!~!**_

I can't believe you carry around  
that blasted textbook still.

_**!~!~!**_

What was that for?

_**!~!~!**_

_That was for being an idiot._

_**!~!~!**_

_And that was for being insufferable._

_**!~!~!**_

You sound just like Professor  
Snape.

_**!~!~!**_

_You've read a book?_

_**!~!~!**_

No, I watched the films.  
He's right evil.

_**!~!~!**_

What was that for?

_**!~!~!**_

_Because you made a Harry Potter  
that you didn't understand._

_**!~!~!**_

You do know that we  
are getting weird looks, right?

_**!~!~!**_

_Since when have you cared?_

_**!~!~!**_

I don't and I won't have to face this  
miserable lot after I get my next assignment.  
It's too quiet in here, seriously  
who died?

_**!~!~!**_

_You're in administration for the next  
month._

_**!~!~!**_

Seriously?

_**!~!~!**_

Excuse me.

_**!~!~!**_

_Where are you going?_

_**!~!~!**_

To find something to make a noose  
with.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop being such a drama queen._

_**!~!~!**_

Aren't you stuck in this stuffy office  
with me?

_**!~!~!**_

_Excuse me._

_**!~!~!**_

Where are you going?

_**!~!~!**_

_To hurl myself off of this building._

_**!~!~!**_

Stop being such a drama geek.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop smirking._

_**!~!~!**_

_Once again your ex-girlfriend has quickly  
moved on from you._

_**!~!~!**_

What are you going on about now?

_**!~!~!**_

_If you hadn't have managed  
to get yourself captured then you would know._

_**!~!~!**_

_The new girl that has been  
eying her up._

_**!~!~!**_

What new girl?

_**!~!~!**_

_Roxy._

_**!~!~!**_

_She's a rocker._

_**!~!~!**_

_Now where are you going?_

_**!~!~!**_

To St Trinians.

_**!~!~!**_

_Jealous?_

_**!~!~!**_

No, more like concerned.

_**!~!~!**_

_About Annabelle?  
How sweet of you._

_**!~!~!**_

About the school as a whole.  
They're appearing on the Educational  
Sector's list of scheduled OFSTED inspections.

_**!~!~!**_

_That can be solved easily._

_**!~!~!**_

_Done._

_**!~!~!**_

I still need to go down there.

_**!~!~!**_

_Why?_

_**!~!~!**_

Because it's our home Polly,  
the twins will come up here if we don't  
and because I have a tonne of  
messages and missed calls from them all.

_**!~!~!**_

Something's cracked off.

_**!~!~!**_

_That reminds me,  
whose bright idea was it to give two  
twelve year olds a Mini Cooper?_

_**!~!~!**_

Mine.

_**!~!~!**_

I learnt how to drive young and  
it didn't do me any harm.

_**!~!~!**_

_No, but it did the rest of us harm._

_**!~!~!**_

_You even crashed the school bus._

_**!~!~!**_

_And you ran Chelsea over._

_**!~!~!**_

_As well as knocking Bursar into a ditch._

_**!~!~!**_

_Plus you're the reason why most of the teachers  
are now raging alcoholics._

_**!~!~!**_

Who needs these details?  
Now, are you coming or not?

_**!~!~!**_

_No, I need to set things up._

_**!~!~!**_

_Also, you've been assigned to bring  
Agent 007 back._

_**!~!~!**_

Joy.

_**!~!~!**_

I must dash Polly;  
I have a vault to break into and a  
pompous man to steal from.

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't have too much fun._

_**!~!~!**_

I will.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'd get there as fast as you can;  
Lucy tells me that Annabelle has managed  
to get herself possessed by her ancestor._

_**!~!~!**_

On it Polly Pol.

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't call me that!_

* * *

**_This whole series thing that's going off was only supposed to be a one shot, not a whole trilogy_**

**_Review because this years pumpkin has to my best yet ;3_**


End file.
